Flash memory is used in many devices (referred to herein as xe2x80x9chost devicesxe2x80x9d) in the prior art, including video cameras, digital cameras, laptop computers, portable digital assistance devices (e.g., palm pilots), portable video games, portable language translators, portable digital voice recorders, handheld scanners, and other devices. With some host devices the flash memory is embedded within the device. When the flash memory reaches capacity, a user must free memory (e.g., remove data from memory) before saving additional data to it. To free memory a user may either erase data from the flash memory or somehow connect the host device to an external storage medium and download data from the flash memory to the external storage medium.
With other host devices the flash memory is provided on a separate card (i.e., a flash card) that may be removably connected to the host device and may be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cportable flash memory.xe2x80x9d With such portable flash memory, a user may erase data from a flash card or somehow connect the flash card to an external storage medium and download data from the flash card to the external storage medium to free flash memory. Such portable flash memory may be replaced with a different flash card. Thus, when one flash card reaches capacity, a user may replace the full card with a different flash card in the host device and begin saving data to the new card.
For example, consider a prior art camera that utilizes flash cards for storing image data (i.e., photographs). Suppose a user is out in the field taking many high-resolution pictures. The flash card in the user""s camera will eventually reach capacity. Typically, a 32 megabyte flash card will reach capacity after approximately 30 high-resolution photographs (i.e., image quality approaching standard film) have been stored. At that point, the user may remove the full flash card from the camera, put it into a computer (or other storage medium), dump the contents from the flash memory to the computer (or other storage medium), and then erase the flash card. Thereafter, the user may reuse the flash card in the camera. Alternatively, the user may have another flash card, and may swap this flash card for the full flash card in the camera. In the prior art, a user would typically obtain many flash cards and replace one card with another one as each card reaches capacity.
Several problems exist with the prior art methods for utilizing flash memory for storing data for host devices. First, flash cards are typically expensive. Thus, it is generally very costly for the user to have many flash cards at his disposal. For example, a 32 megabyte flash card may cost approximately $100. Other forms of memory are much less expensive. For example, a user may obtain a 1 gigabyte hard drive for approximately $100. Thus, it is costly for a user to obtain multiple flash cards to be used in a host device.
Another problem is that there are many different types of flash memory existing in the prior art and each type is not compatible with every other type of flash memory. Thus, a user is required to either utilize the type of flash memory required for his particular host device (e.g., camera) or utilize special adaptors and/or special software to allow a different type of flash memory to interface with the host device. More specifically, different types of flash memory may organize data differently within the flash memory and/or operate at different voltage levels. Continuing with the above camera example, the way images are stored in a particular type of flash memory may not be compatible with a particular reader. Also, different types of flash memory may be physically different. For example, different types of flash memory may provide different connector schemes. As a result special adaptors and/or special software may be required to interface a device with a particular type of flash memory. Such adapters and special software adds to the cost of utilizing prior art flash cards.
Yet another problem with the prior art method of utilizing portable flash memory for storing data for a host device is that a user is required to remove a flash card from the host device and replace it with another flash card. Through swapping and otherwise handling the flash cards, the flash memory of a card may be damaged. Additionally, if the flash cards are not stored safely, data encoded on the cards may be lost (e.g., by the card coming in contact with static electricity). Moreover, swapping flash cards in and out of a host device repeatedly exposes the internal portion of the host device to the environment and contributes to interconnection wear and tear, which increases the potential for damage to the host device. That is, the host device may be damaged through repeated flash connect/disconnect cycles, and exposure to dust, dirt, moisture, as well as other elements in the environment.
As a result, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus that provide flash memory for a host device that utilizes flash memory for storing data. A further need exists in the art for a method and apparatus that provide flash memory capable of being refreshed without requiring that many separate flash cards be obtained and interchanged. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus that allow a single flash card to be utilized in a host device with increased storage capacity. There is a further need for a method and apparatus that provide flash memory capable of being refreshed without being required to be swapped with another flash card or otherwise removed from the host device. A still further need exists for a method and apparatus that provide flash memory for a host device and is capable of transmitting data to an extended storage device, which may allow an increased amount of storage economically.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a method and apparatus which utilize a flash card to provide flash memory for a host device, wherein the flash card is capable of transmitting data from the flash card to an extended storage device via wireless communication.
In a preferred embodiment, a flash card is provided that comprises a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) interface. In a preferred embodiment, such RF interface is incorporated within a flash card that can be connected to a host device, such as a video camera, digital camera, laptop computer, portable digital assistance device, portable video game, portable language translator, portable digital voice recorder, handheld scanner, or other device that utilizes flash memory. When a compatible interface is provided on an extended storage device, such as a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a hard drive, removable hard disk, ZIP drive, Jaz drive, tape drive, CD-ReWritable Disk (CD-RW), rewritable DVD (DVD+RW), or other type of storage device, the two devices can communicate electronically via radio waves. As a result, data can be transferred from the flash card to an extended storage device, and a user is not required to repeatedly swap flash cards in and out of the host device. Additionally, a user is not required to obtain multiple flash cards to use within a particular host device. Rather, a single flash card may be utilized along with an extended storage device for storing data from a host device.
In one embodiment, the flash card comprises a mechanism, such as a micro-switch, that allows a user to initiate a wireless data transmission to an extended storage device. In a preferred embodiment, such mechanism is located on the outer edge of the flash card to allow the data transmission to be initiated without requiring the card to be removed from the host device. Additionally, a mechanism can be provided on the host device for initiating a data transmission, in addition to or in place of the mechanism provided on the flash card for initiating a data transmission. In alternative embodiments, a wireless data transmission may be initiated in a variety of ways, some of which are discussed in greater detail herein.
Additionally, in a preferred embodiment the flash card further comprises a receiver for receiving wireless signals. Further, in a preferred embodiment an extended storage device is capable of transmitting wireless signals to the flash card requesting a data transmission. The flash card can receive such signals, and in response thereto, transmits data to the extended storage device via wireless communication. In this manner, the extended storage device can initiate a data transfer.
In a preferred embodiment, an extended storage device comprises a more powerful (or stronger) transmitter that is capable of further transmitting data for storage at a remote location. For example, such an extended storage device may comprise a transmitter capable of transmitting data via cellular communication to a remote storage device. Further, in a preferred embodiment, an extended storage device comprises a receiver for receiving signals from a remote location. For example, such an extended storage device may comprise a receiver capable of receiving cellular communication from a remote storage device. In such an embodiment, a remote storage device can initiate a data transfer from the flash card by transmitting such a request to the extended storage device via cellular communication (or some other long-range method of communication). In response, the extended storage device can request and receive data from the flash card and transmit such data to the remote storage device via cellular communication (or some other long-range method of communication).
In a preferred embodiment, such a flash card capable of transmitting data to an extended storage device via wireless communication is implemented in a manner compatible with currently existing host devices. That is, such a flash card is implemented in a manner that organizes data in flash memory in a compatible fashion, provides compatible connector schemes, and otherwise conforms to currently existing host devices. Accordingly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention allows current products to be xe2x80x9cretrofittedxe2x80x9d with an improved flash card as disclosed herein to enable wireless communication. Thus, a preferred embodiment may be readily utilized with existing host devices in place of prior art flash cards. Thus, a preferred embodiment solves the above-described capacity, size, cost, interface, and format problems of the prior art by modifying existing flash memory cards to allow wireless transmission of data from a flash card to an extended storage device while maintaining compatibility with existing or future host devices.
Additionally, in a preferred embodiment the improved flash card is capable of uploading data from an extended storage device via wireless communication. For example, such a flash card utilized within a camera may upload images via wireless communication, and the camera may then be used to view such uploaded images. Thus, the camera may serve as a remote viewer for a storage device. As a further example, such a flash card utilized within a host device for playing video games may upload video game data via wireless communication, which may then be used by the host device. Thus, games or data for a game can be stored on an external storage device and then uploaded to the flash card via wireless communication to be used by the host device.
It is therefore a technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention to provide a flash card that is capable of transmitting data to an external storage device via wireless communication. Advantageously, such a flash card allows a seemingly unlimited amount of storage by utilizing an extended storage device. Additionally, such a flash card may be relatively inexpensive because a user is not required to obtain multiple flash cards for a host device. Rather, a user can utilize the improved flash card along with an extended storage device to obtain greater storage capacity. The extended storage device can be a much less expensive form of memory than flash memory, which may reduce the overall cost to a user.
It is a further technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention to provide a flash card that eliminates the necessity of interchanging flash cards. As a result, the likelihood of the flash memory being damaged because of such interchanging is reduced. In turn, the likelihood of data loss because of the flash memory being damaged is also reduced. Moreover, the likelihood of the host device being damaged because of interchanging flash cards is reduced.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.